


In the Moment

by truth_renowned



Series: K-I-S-S-I-N-G [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: “In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked too damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.” (From fanficspromptsandfun‘s Types of Kisses Prompts)





	

**Author's Note:**

> fanficspromptsandfun's Types of Kisses Prompts post can be found at <http://fanficspromptsandfun.tumblr.com/post/153391610561/types-of-kisses-prompts>

The evening started innocent enough. Daniel and Peggy were in the kitchen, case files spread out on the dining table, the biggest surface in his house. They had spent more than three hours looking at files, carefully combing through each page, looking for some clue as to who would have wanted to shoot Jack Thompson, as after six weeks, there were no leads. The files strewn all over his table and the floor at their feet were cases Jack had worked on at the SSR. They knew it was fruitless; it was obvious the person or persons who shot Jack had nothing to do with a past case, but they had to make the effort to look.

With a sigh, Peggy stood up, stretching her back. “Your chairs are uncomfortable.”

“My chairs were cheap and not meant to be sat on for hours on end,” he replied, using the table to rise from his chair, slowly due to his leg painfully complaining that he’d sat for hours on end.

She shot him a smile as she left the kitchen. He followed, just in time to see her plop herself down on his equally cheap couch. At least, he knew, the couch was comfortable. He sat next to her, and she immediately laid her head on his shoulder. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled closer, her palm splayed over his heart. He looked down at her, waiting for her to raise her head, which she did. 

He couldn’t stop staring at her. This woman chose him. How was that possible? While he knew no one was perfect, Peggy Carter was pretty damn close in his eyes. Yes, she was unpredictable. Yes, she would go off half-cocked into danger without regard to her own safety. If he were honest with himself, he would realize it was that passion and drive that drew him to her. It had from the beginning.

She tilted his head. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said with a smile, his hand slowly sneaking its way to her neck. “I just have this overwhelming urge to kiss you.”

“Then by all means.”

Daniel knew that until his dying day, he would never tire of kissing Peggy. Her lips were soft and supple, even more so than they looked. He’d admired those full red lips from afar but now he could get up close and personal with them. And that was exactly what he was doing, with fervor.

Most of the time, she tasted of her favorite tea, slightly floral and sweet. Sometimes she tasted of whiskey, sometimes of tuna fish. It didn’t matter to him. She could eat an entire tin of sardines and he still wouldn’t turn her kisses away. Tonight she tasted of scotch, not the fancy brand from Stark’s stash but the no-brand he could afford. She didn’t seem to care, and it certainly didn’t make her taste any less delicious.

Often, when they had started dating, he would tell himself that he was perfectly happy with just kissing her, just exploring every inch of her mouth with his lips and tongue, his hands smoothing over her arms, her neck, her waist, always just out of reach of being inappropriate. Yes, he would tell himself that. Of course, it was a bald-faced lie. He wanted to be intimately acquainted with her entire body: every curve, every freckle, even every scar. And six nights ago, he got that wish.

He’d like to say it was fully her decision but that, too, would be a lie. Once their kissing and hands had turned more demanding, he knew he had to have her. He had to taste more than just her mouth and the salty skin of her neck. He had to touch and taste and explore everything that made this alluring woman Peggy Carter. He wasn’t disappointed, and he believed she was not, either. She wasn’t afraid to tell him what she liked and didn’t like, and he’d listened. From the sounds she had made that night and their next time together, he’d followed her words to the letter.

He snapped out of that dangerous train of thought when she pulled back from the kiss.

“We have more files to go through.” Her words were slightly slurred, though not from the scotch.

He smiled and brushed his fingers over her cheek. “We do. Many more.”

“Maybe we should call it a night. Look at them with fresh eyes tomorrow.”

He nodded. “Do you want to head back to Howard’s?”

“What do you think?” Her sly smile made his heart skip a beat.

“I would think, and hope, the answer is ‘no’.”

She gave him a wide smile. “You think, and hope, correctly.”

Since that first night together, he’d found a few of her dresses in his closet and some of her makeup and other female toiletries in his bathroom. He’d even sent the dresses out for laundering with his own clothes. Technically, she still was staying with Howard Stark, which was where she’d slept the past two nights. However, it looked like she would not be sleeping at Stark’s tonight. 

If he had anything to say about it, she wouldn’t be sleeping at Stark’s ever again. If he had anything to say about it, she would bring the rest of her clothes and makeup and female toiletries and move in with him. If he had anything to say about it, he would do what he was about to do now: take her to his… no, _their_ bedroom, tonight and every night.


End file.
